In many types of cementitious articles, set gypsum (calcium sulfate dihydrate) is often a major constituent. For example, set gypsum is a major component of end products created by use of traditional plasters (e.g., plaster-surfaced internal building walls), and also in faced gypsum board employed in typical drywall construction of interior walls and ceilings of buildings. In addition, set gypsum is the major component of gypsum/cellulose fiber composite boards and products, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,677. Set gypsum is also included in products that fill and smooth the joints between edges of gypsum board (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,601). Also, many specialty materials, such as materials useful for modeling and mold-making that are precisely machined, produce products that contain major amounts of set gypsum. Typically, such gypsum-containing cementitious products are made by preparing a mixture of calcined gypsum (calcium sulfate alpha or beta hemihydrate and/or calcium sulfate anhydrite), water, and other components, as appropriate to form a cementitious slurry. In the manufacture of cementitious articles, the cementitious slurry and desired additives are often blended in a continuous mixer, as for example described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,146.
For example, in a typical gypsum panel manufacturing process, gypsum board is produced by uniformly dispersing calcined gypsum (commonly referred to as “stucco”) in water to form an aqueous calcined gypsum slurry. The aqueous calcined gypsum slurry is typically produced in a continuous manner by inserting stucco and water and other additives into a mixer which contains means for agitating the contents to form a uniform gypsum slurry. The slurry is continuously directed toward and through a discharge outlet of the mixer and into a discharge conduit connected to the discharge outlet of the mixer. An aqueous foam can be combined with the aqueous calcined gypsum slurry in the mixer and/or in the discharge conduit. The stream of slurry passes through the discharge conduit from which it is continuously deposited onto a moving web of cover sheet material supported by a forming table.
The slurry is allowed to spread over the advancing web. A second web of cover sheet material is applied to cover the slurry and form a sandwich structure of a continuous wallboard preform, which is subjected to forming, such as at a conventional forming station, to obtain a desired thickness.
The calcined gypsum reacts with the water in the wallboard preform and sets as a conveyor moves the wallboard preform down a manufacturing line. The wallboard preform is cut into segments at a point along the line where the preform has set sufficiently. The segments are flipped over, dried (e.g., in a kiln) to drive off excess water, and processed to provide the final wallboard product of desired dimensions.
Prior devices and methods for addressing the production of gypsum wallboard are disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,683,635; 5,643,510; 6,494,609; 6,874,930; 7,007,914; and 7,296,919, which are incorporated by reference.
According to WO 02/12144, it is known to apply a skim coating comprising water, mineral filler, and binder to one side of the board. WO 02/058902 teaches applying a coating to a wet gypsum board prior to drying the gypsum board. In addition U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,979 teaches applying to a gypsum board either before or after drying of the board a coating including a binder, a soy protein, and two or more pigments. U.S. Pat. No. 7,214,411 teaches a manufacturing line for gypsum boards including a conveyor for moving gypsum boards in a line, a spray arm having a pivot at one end thereof for supporting the spray arm in a pivotable manner.
Nail pull is an important parameter for gypsum boards. However, increasing nail pull of gypsum boards remains a challenge.
There is a continuing need for new and improved set gypsum-containing products, and compositions and methods for producing them that solve, avoid, or minimize the problems noted above.